1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges.
2. Description of Related Art
Hinges, such as butt-type door hinges, are well known. Continuous hinges of the type utilizing intermeshing gear teeth have received considerable acceptance for a number of applications, particularly for relatively durable and high strength hinged connections, or where some sealing action is desired. Such hinges are illustrated and described, for example, in Bobbowski U.S. Pat No. 5,062,181 and Baer U.S. Pat Nos. 3,092,870 and 3,402,422.
Unlike traditional butt hinges, continuous hinges are generally applied to the entire length of a door. Further, continuous hinges come in several configurations. The full surface continuous hinges have hinge leaves that are respectively applied to the surface of the door and the surface of the doorframe. The half-surface continuous hinges have hinge leaves that are respectively applied to the surface of the door and to the inside portion of the doorframe. The fasteners typically used to apply continuous hinges are through bolts for the door and through bolts and/or self-tapping screws for the doorframe. Through bolts used to apply continuous hinges typically have a round head and a knurl below the head.
When mounting a continuous hinge to a door (and/or doorframe), the through bolt is typically inserted through the hinge into the door face (and/or doorframe) and then fastened with a nut on the opposite side of the door. The knurl below the head of the through bolt is intended to hold the through bolt in place in the hole through the door (and/or doorframe) to allow the nut to be fastened thereon. However, often the through bolt is not held in place by the knurl and begins to spin such that the nut cannot be properly fastened to the through bolt. Often, another person is required to hold the head of the through bolt while the nut is tightened onto the through bolt (or vice versa).